


Fading Light

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru realizes that Sasuke is still human, and humans require comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Light

Title: Fading Light  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: M  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke  
Words: 883  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Summary: Orochimaru realizes that Sasuke is still human, and humans require comfort. OroSasu.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

 

The room was silent. Training was done for the day, and the two rested together in the supposed peace that surrounded them. Still, Orochimaru could feel that something hidden, even from his perception. Even in the calmest water, he knew that it was the unseen currents could pull you down.

Out of the corner of his vision, he could see Sasuke on the floor below him; his bowed head inclined towards the open screen door. The young ninja's hair blew in the autumn breeze. Even now, Orochimaru could hardly believe that he had the Uchiha boy in his possession. Orochimaru could take pride in that fact alone.

Off in in a world of his own, he noticed that Sasuke was as quiet as he was. It had been like this for a while now, and Orochimaru was growing steadily impatient at the boy's lack of communication. It was damned near like this every night and, sometimes, he detested his silence. Orochimaru wanted to know more. He wanted him to speak.

How was he adapting? What was he thinking? He could hear what he heard. See what he saw. Though both breathed the same air, and accepted the other's presence, it wasn't enough.

Was Sasuke filled with a deep sense of shame? Is that why he kept his distance from him?

One thing Orochimaru was aware of was that he wasn't keeping him against his will. Sasuke trained hard under his tutelage like his life depended on it. Always the little perfectionist.

Yet, as silent as he was, Orochimaru could still appreciate his beauty. At last, Orochimaru could savor the satisfaction of having something he had wanted something very badly.

Surreptitiously, he studied Sasuke as one would study a painting. Such craftsmanship. Sasuke stood on the cusp of adulthood; the perfect season to shape it to fit his needs. Pale skin, night dark hair, with a determined face. Pure power fueled muscles that were deceptively relaxed for now.

But, no matter how stony he appeared, Orochimaru knew there was always a fire burning below. Comparable to the autumn leaves that were in a constant flux of change or sun-streaked skies before they faded into blue and eventually surrendered into darkness; Sasuke's moods were always far more entertaining to behold.

With mild reluctance, Orochimaru then ripped his gaze away from him. More minutes passed, and Sasuke was silent still. Obviously, he hadn't even noticed that he had been being observed.

Unencumbered, Orochimaru mused further.

Orochimaru was pleased to see that he had indeed grown stronger. The more powerful Sasuke became, the more he would be able to reap the rewards of...

"What are you thinking of?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

His prodigy looked directly at him, and Orochimaru's train of thought was halted. He did not miss the bold stare nor mistake its meaning.

"Nothing," Orochimaru voice betrayed no emotion.

"You're lying."

The sannin found himself on his guard; he didn't have to explain himself after all. He swallowed before he licked his lips.

Was he challenging him? Orochimaru smirked. Well, well. This was a new one. Orochimaru was beginning to wonder if the lad had spark after all.

The snake watched the boy warily as he boldly approached him. He was sure that he would have the situation under control if he tried anything. Sasuke had been predictable to this point, and he could only wonder what had changed tonight of all nights.

"You're thinking of me," Sasuke whispered

So he was. He just hadn't been expecting Sasuke to be so pleased about it.

A sudden smile now graced Sasuke's lips, and for a moment, Orochimaru couldn't respond.

Was he content? Why? Why is he content?

Or...was the prey finally attempting to turn predator?

The mysteries of Uchiha Sasuke were truly unfathomable. Orochimaru could only wonder what was going on in the boys head. He knew that he would never truly understand the inner mechanics of the Uchiha brain. Yet, it was undeniable that he could infinitely still sabotage it.

For the first time, Orochimaru realized that he was wary of him as he cautiously watched him draw closer. A blush could be glimpsed on Sasuke's cheeks despite the cool night air. As if he were drunk, Orochimaru watched the boy sway on his feet. He idly wondered if he had effect on him, or if he had been secretly imbibing from the stash of sake to drown his unease.

Was the boy ill? Sick?

Suddenly, Orochimaru realized that he was rather close to him. Closer than he would like.

Frowning, Orochimaru looked up and tensed at the clear show of dominance. He was not pleased and was on the verge of letting Sasuke know it.

Moments later, Sasuke knelt beside him and slid in closer to his body until Orochimaru could feel his heat. Orochimaru was only capable of gasping noiselessly in shock at the sudden affection being bestowed upon him.

Now, he was lost. Something which was easily accomplished in a situation such as this. Well, no matter Sasuke's motivations, Orochimaru supposed that it was harmless enough to humor him. As for returning that affection...

Gamely, Orochimaru ruffled Sasuke's hair as he smiled at nothing in particular. Their sole witnesses were the crickets lost amongst the grass outside.

Sometimes, pawns were so cute.


End file.
